fisicafandomcom-20200222-history
Termodinâmica
=Temperatura= 1)Uma amostra de 200g de chumbo é aquecida a 90ºC e depois lançada num calorímetro que contém 500g de água e que está, inicialmente, a 20ºC. Desprezando a capacidade calorífica do vaso do calorimetro, achar a temperatura final do chumbo e da da água. (contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) RESOLUÇÃO: Qc=Qr mc(deltaT)=mc(deltaT) 0,2*0,128*10^3(Teq-363)=0,5*4,18*10^3(Teq-293) -2064,4Teq=-60300077,2 Teq=292K 2)O calor específico de um certo metal pode ser determinado pela medição da variação da temperatura que ocorre quando uma amostra aquecida do metal for colocada num vaso isolado feito do mesmo material e que contém água. A amostra do metal tem 100g e está inicialmente a 100ºC. O vaso tem a massa de 200g e contém 500g de água, na temperatura inicial de 20ºC. A tempratura final foi 21,4ºC. Qual o calor específico do metal? (contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) Qm = Qu + Qcu m(M)*c(M)*deltaT = m(V)*c(M)*deltaT + m(CU)*c(CU)*deltaT 0,1*c(M)*78,6 = 0,2*c(M)*1,4+0,5*4,18*10^3*1,4 7,58c(M)=2926 c(M)=386 J/kgK 3)Dois cubos metálicos, um de cobre (Cu) e o outro de alumínio (Al), com 3cm de aresta, sendo que há uma fonte de calor de 100ºC encostado apenas no cubo de cobre e outra de 20ºC encostada no cubo de alumínio. Achar (a) a resistência térmica de cada cubo, (b) a resistência térmica do sistema constituído pelos dois cubos, © a corrente térmica I e (d) a temperatura na interface dos dois cubos.(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) (a) R(Cu)=(delta(X))/(kA) = 0,003 /(401*0,9*10^-3) = 0,083K/W R(Al)=0,03/(237*0,9*10^-3) = 0,14 K/W (b) Req = R(Cu)+R(Al) = 0,22K/W © delta(T) = I*Req 80 = 0,071*I I = 1123W (d) 100 - T1 = 0,026*1123 T1 = 70ºC 4) Uma máquina de Carnot opera entre dois reservatórios térmicos nas temperaturas Tq=300K e Tf=200K. (a)Qual o seu rendimento?(b)Se a máquina absorve 100J do reservatório quente durantecada ciclo, qual o trabalho que realiza? © Qual o calor que rejeita em cada ciclo? (d)Qual o COE desta máquina ao operar como refrigerador, entre os mesmos reservatórios?(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) (a) ec = (Tq-Tf)/Tq ec = 100/300 = 0,33 (b) Qq = 100J e = W/Qq 0,33 = W/100 W = 100J © e = (Qq - Qf)/Qq 0,33 = 100 - Qf/100 Qf = 67J (d) COE = Qf/W = 66,7/33,3 COE = 2 5)Dois moles de um gás ideal a T = 400K expande-se isotérmicamente de um volume inicial de 40L até um volume final de 80L. (a)Achar a variação de entropia do gás. (b) Qual a variação de entropia do universo neste processo?(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) n=2 T=400K isotermicamente Vi=40L Vf=80L Ln(logaritmo neperiano) (a) delta(S) = integral(dQ/T) = n*R*T*Ln(V2/V1)*1/T = 2*8,314*Ln(80/40) = 11,52 J/K (b) Quase estaticamente reversivel delta(S) = 0 6)Um pedaço de gelo de 100g, a 0ºC, está colocado num recipiente isolado, com 100g de água a 100ºC. (a)Quando se estabelceo equilíbrio térmico, qual a temperatura final da água? Ignorar a capacidade calorífica do recipiente. (contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) (a) Q = mL Q = 0,1*333,5*10^3 Q = 33,35kJ 33,35*10^3 + 0,1 *2,05*10^3 * (Teq - 273) = 0,1*4,18*10^3*(373 - Teq) 205 Teq - 55965 + 33,35*10^3 = -418Teq + 155914 623 Teq = 178,529 Teq = 286K 7) Uma certa massa de ar (Y=1,4) expande-se adiabaticamente. Dada P = 2atm, V = 2L e T= 20ºC até duplicar do seu volume inicial.(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) (a)a P final; (b)a T final; ©o W feito pelo gás; (a) Pi*Vi^Y = Tf*Vf^Y 2*10^5 * 0,002^1,4 = Pf* 0,004^1,4 Pf = 0,75*10^5 Pa (b) Ti*Vi^Y-1 = Tf*Vf^Y-1 293*0,002^(1,4-1) = Tf*0,004^(1,4-1) Tf = 222,05K © W = (2*10^5*0,002-0,75*10^5*0,004)/(1,4-1) W = 250J 8)Uma bomba térmica é um dispositivo que, atuando como um refrigerador aquece uma casa retirando calor do exterior atrvés de algum W e descarrgendo calor dentro da casa à taxa de 16kW, para compensar as perdas normais de calor. Qual é o W mínimo por unidade de tempo que deve ser fornecido a bomba térmica?(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) RESOLUÇÃO: Tf = -10ºC = 263K Tq = 22ºC = 295 K Qq/delta(t) = 16kW |Qq| = |W| + Qf |Qq|/delta(t) = |W|/delta(t) + Qf/delta(t)----->equação(1) Se fosse Refrigerador de Carnot (W mínimo) COE = Tf/(Tq-Tf)= 263/32 = 8,2 COE = Qf/|W| = 8,2--->Qf = 8,2|W| Qf/delta(t) = 8,2|W|/delta(t) Voltando a equação (1) |Qq|delta(t) = |W|/delta(t) + 8,2|W|/delta(t) = 9,2|W|/delta(t) |W|/delta(t) = 1/9,2*16*10^3 = 1,7kW no mínimo 9) Uma máquina térmica que opera com 1 mol de um gás ideal diatômico, efetua o ciclo constituído por 3 etapas: (1) expansão adiabática da pressão inicial de 2,64 atm e volume inicial de 2,64 atm. Achar o trabalho ou a variação da energia interna de cada transformação do ciclo.(contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) P1V1 = nRT1 2,64*10 = 1*0,082*T1 T1 = 322K P2V2 = nRt2 1*20 = 1*0,082*T2 T2 = 244K P3V3 = nRT3 10*1 = 1*0,082*T3 T3 = 122K 1->2 (expansão adiabática) 0 = W + delta(U) W12-delta(U) = -CvdT = -20,785*(244-322) = 1621,2 2->3 (resfriamento isobárico) Q = W + delta(U) delta(U) = Cv*delta(T) delta(U) = 2,5R*(122-244) delta(U) = 2,5*8,314*(-122) delta(U) = 2,5*10^3J 3->1 (aquecimento isocorico) Q = delta(U) Q31 = Cv*dT= 20,785*(322-122)=4157J 10)Um mol de oxigênio gasoso à 20ºC é aquecido, na P=1atm, até aT= 100ºC. Admitindo que oxigênio tenha comportamento ideal, calcular: (a)o calor que deve ser fornecido ao gás para manter-se volume constante durante o aquecimento; (b)o calor que deve ser fornecido ao gás para manter-se pressão constante; ©o W efetuado pelo gás no item (b). (contribuição de Ronnier Frates Rohrich) (a) Cmv = Qv/delta(T) 20,785 = Qv/80 Qv = 1662,8 cal (b) Cmp = Qp/delta(T) Qp = 2329,92 cal © P*V = nRT V = nRt/P W = P*delta(V) W = P* nRT/P W = 1*8,314*80 W = 665,12J 01. Sabendo que a média de irradiação solar é de 2,3 x 107 J.m-2.dia-1, calcule qual é a quantidade diária de calor incidente sobre uma pessoa de boné (assuma 40cmx30cm). (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) Boné: 0,40 m x 0,30 m = 0,12 m2 q = 2,3 x 107 J.m-2.dia-1 x 0,12 m2 q = (2,3 x 0,12) x107 J.dia-1 q = 2,76 x 106 J.dia-1 q = 2760 kJ/dia 02. Qual é a energia necessária para levar 1,000Kg de sacarose, inicialmente a 25 oC, para sua temperatura de fusão (462 K)? Csacarose, s = 425 J.K-1mol-1 (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) DT = 462 K - 298 K DT = 164 K Mw= 342 g/mol n = (1000 g / 342 g/mol) n = 2,92 mol q = 2,92 mol x 425 J.K-1mol-1 x 164 K q = 20,3 kJ 03. A dois automóveis idênticos são adicionados com exatamente 10 litros de combustível; ao primeiro, 10 litros de octano; ao segundo, 10 litros de etanol. Sabendo que doctano=0,703 g/ml e detanol=0,789 g/ml, calcule a quantidade de calor transferido na combustão completa de cada combustível. (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) P = constante DH = qp qp = n x DHcomb para o octano: n = 10000 ml / (0,703 g/ml x 114 g/mol) n = 124,8 mol qp = 124,8 mol x -5430 kJ.mol-1 qp = - 677664 kJ para o etanol: n = 10000 ml / (0,789 g/ml x 46 g/mol) n = 281,6 mol qp = 281,6 mol x -1368 kJ.mol-1 qp = - 385297 kJ 04. Um recipiente de capacidade térmica 50 cal/ºC contém 200g de água a 40ºC. Introduz no recipiente 50g de gelo a 0ºC. Admitindo q não há trocas de calor com o ambiente, a temperatura final de equilíbrio, em ºC, é: (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) Dados: calor especifico da água = 1cal/gºC calor latente de fusão de gelo = 80 cal/g Qgelo = mgelo . Lfusão Qgelo = 200g. 80 cal/g = 16.000 cal Qrecipiente = C recipiente. ΔT Qrecipiente = 50 cal/ºC. 40 ºC = 2.000 cal Qágua = mágua. C água. ΔT Qágua = 200 g 1 cal/gºC . 40 ºC = 8.000 cal Qtotal = 8000 + 2000 = 10000 cal 05. Um forno elétrico fornece 40kcal a um recipiente de alumínio com massa de 1,4kg e contendo 2,5 kg de álcool etílico. Sabendo-se que a temperatura inicial do recipiente é de 16ºC qual será a temperatura final, supondo que 25% do calor fornecido pelo forno seja disperso?(contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) Dados: calor específico do alumínio = 0,21 cal/gºC; calor específico do álcool = 0,58 cal/gºC. Q = 40 kcal x 0,40 = 16 kcal ( 40% de 40 kcal) malcool = 2,5 kg = 2500 g mrecipiente = 1,4 kg = 1400 g Tinicial = 16 ºC Qfornecido = Qalcool + Q recipiente Qfornecido = malcool. Calcool . ΔT + mrecipiente. Crecipiente. ΔT 16000 = 1458 ΔT + 294 ΔT 16000 = 1753 ΔT ΔT = 16000/1752 = 9,13 º C 06. O calor de combustão é a quantidade de calor liberada na queima de uma unidade de massa de combustível. O calor de combustão do gás de cozinha é aproximadamente 6000kcal/kg, aproximadamente quantos litros de água à temperatura de 20ºC podem ser aquecidos até a temperatura de 100ºC com um bujão de gás de 13 kg? Despreze a perda de calor.(contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) 6000 kcal --- 1 kg x --- 13 kg X=78000 kcal M = Q / c ΔT M = 78000 kcal / 1 cal/g ºC = 975 kg 1L -- 1kg x -- 975 g x= 975 L 07. Um aluno simplesmente sentado numa sala de aula dissipa uma quantidade de energia equivalente a de uma lâmpada de 100W. O valor energético da gordura é 9,0kcal/g. Para simplificar adote 1cal =4 J a) qual o mínimo de quilocalorias que o aluno deve ingerir por dia para repor a energia dissipada? b) quantos gramas de gordura um aluno queima durante uma hora? (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) 100W = 100 J/ S = 25 cal/s 3600 x 24 = 86400 s 25 cal -- 1s x -- 86400 s x = 2.073.600 cal = 2,0736 kcal 25 cal -- 1s x -- 3600 s x = 90.000 cal = 90 kcal 25 cal -- 1s x -- 3600 s x = 90.000 cal = 90 kcal 9 kcal -- 1g 90 kcal – x x = 10 g 08. Uma piscina com 40m2 contém água com profundidade de 1m. Se a potência absorvida da radiação solar, por unidade de área, for igual a 836W/m2 , o tempo de exposição necessário para aumentar a temperatura da água de 17oC a 19oC será, aproximadamente, de: (contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski - FUVEST 1987) V água = 40 m3 Magua = 40.000 kg 836 J/s x 40 = 33440 J/s ΔQ =m.c ΔT ΔQ = 40.000 kg.4,18 J/g oC. 2 oC ΔQ = 40.000 x 4,18 x 2 kJ ΔQ = 334.400 kJ =334.400.000 J 33.440 J -- 1s 334.400.00 J -- x x = 334.400.000 / 33.440 = 10.000 s 09. Uma mistura de gelo e água em estado líquido, com massa total de 100 g, encontra-se à temperatura de 0°C. Um certo tempo após receber 16.000 J de calor, a mistura acha-se completamente transformada em água líquida a 20°C. Qual era, aproximadamente, a massa de gelo contida na mistura inicial? Calor de fusão do gelo = 334,4 J/g; calor específico da água = 4,18 J/(g.°C).(contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) magua + mgelo = 100 Q1 : fusão do gelo Q2 : aquecimento da água proveniente da fusão do gelo Q3 : aquecimento da água que estava no estado líquido Q1 + Q2 + Q3 = 16000 magua. 334,4 + m.4,18 . 20 + m .4,18 .20 = 16000 418 magua + 83,6 mgelo = 16000 magua + mgelo = 100 418 magua = 83,6 mgelo = 16000 magua = 22,84 g 10. Calcule o calor especifico de um metal a partir dos seguintes dados: Um recipiente feito de metal tem massa 3,6kg e contém 14 kg de água. Uma peça feita deste metal inicialmente 180ºC é colocado dentro da água. O recipiente e a água tinham inicialmente a temperatura de 16ºC e final do sistema foi de 18ºC.(contribuição de Roberto Chamberlain Kozlowski) Q = m.c. Δ T Q = 14000 g. 1 cal /(g.°C) ( 18 ºC – 16 ºC) Qagua = 28000 cal Q = C. Δ T Q = C . ( 18 ºC – 16 ºC) Q recipiente = C recipiente . 2 Qpeça = C . ( 18 ºC – 180ºC) Q peça = - 162 C peça Qrecipiente + Q água = Qpeça 2C recipiente + 28000 – 162 C peça = 0 C = m.c Crecipiente + 14000 + 81 Cpeça C = 14000 .t +14000 cal / ºC C = 3,6 / 14 . 14000 = 3600 cal/ºC C = c.m C = C/m = 3600/3600 = 1 cal/g ºC =Teoria Cinética dos gases= 1- Quanta agua permanece liquida após 50,2 kJ de calor serem extraídos de 260g de agua, inicialmente no ponto de congelamento?(contribuição de Cicero Jose Alberton) - Q = mL = 0,26*333 = 0,000086 J - m = Q/L = 5,02 /3,33 = 0,150Kg M = m2-m1 = 110g. 2- Um objeto de 6,00 kg cai de uma altura de 50,0m e por meio de uma engrenagem mecânica, gira uma roda que desloca 0,600 Kg de água. A água está inicialmente a 15 ºC. Qual o aumento máximo da temperatura?(contribuição de Cicero Jose Alberton) - W = mgh = 6,00*9,80*50 = 2940 J, que correspondem a 702,34 cal. - Q = mcT = 702,34 = 600*1*(Tf - 15ºC) Tf = 16,17 ºC 3- Um bloco de gelo, em seu ponto de fusao e com massa inicial de 50,0 Kg, desliza sobre uma superfície horizontal, começando com velocidade de 5,38 m/s e finalmente parando, depois de percorrer 28,3 m. Calcule a massa de gelo derretido como resultado do atrito entre o bloco e a superfície.(contribuição de Cicero Jose Alberton) - a = (5,38 *5,38)/2*28,3 = 0,511 m/s*s - W = Q = m.a.x = 50,0*0,511*28,30 = 723,61 J - Q = mL -> m = 723,61/333000 = 0,002 Kg 4- Cem gramas de CO2 ocupam um volume de 55L na pressão de 1atm. (a) Achar a temperatura do gás. (b) Se o volume passar para 80L e se a temperatura se mantiver constante,qual a nova pressão? (contribuição de Cicero Jose Alberton) (a) n = m/M = 100/44 = 2,27 mol. - t = PV/nR = 1*55/2,27*0,082 = 295K (b) P2V2 = P1V1 -> P2 = 55/80 = 0,688 atm 5- Se um recipiente termicamente isoloado, contendo água, caísse de uma altura h e colidisse inelasticamente com o solo, qual deveria ser a altura h para provocar um aumento de 1 grau Celcius na tewmperatura da agua ?(contribuição de Cicero Jose Alberton) - mgh = m*(4,18) -> h = 4,18 /9,81 = 0,426Km ou 426m. =Segunda lei da Termodinâmica e Entropia= 1-Um estudante faz uma refeição que contem 2.000 calorias de energia. Ele deseja realizar uma quantidade equivalente de trabalho na academia levantando um objeto de 50Kg. Quantas vezes ele deve levantar o objeto para gastar esta quantidade de energia? Considere que ele levanta o peso uma distancia de 2,00 m de cada vez.(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) W=2.106 .4,186 = 8,37 . 106 J W= n. mgh= 8,37 . 106 n = vezes em que o peso é levantado n = 8,37 . 10kkk = 8,54 . 103 vezes 50 . 9,8 . 2 2- A temperatura de um lingote de metal de 0,05 Kg é elevada para 200ºC então o lingote é colocado em um béquer isolado leve contendo 0,4 Kg de água inicialmente a 20ºC. Se a temperatura final de equilíbrio do sistema combinada for 22,4ºC descubra o calor especifico do metal.(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) Qfrio = Q quente --- maca (T-Ta) = -mxcx (T-Tx) 0,4 . 4,18 .(22,4 – 20) = -0,05 cx (22,4 – 200) Cx = 453 J/Kg ºC 3- O Helio liquido tem um ponto de ebulição bastante baixo de 4,2K e um calor vaporização muito baixa 2,09 . 10^4 J/Kg A energia é transferida a uma taxa até de 10W para um recipiente de helio liquido a partir de um aquecedor elétrico imerso. Nesta proporção quanto tempo leva evaporar 1Kg de helio liquido ].(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) Q= ml  e P = Q/∆t = ml/∆t ∆t= ml/P ∆t= 1 . 2,09 . 10^4/10 = 2,09 . 10^3 s ≈ 35min 5) Duas ondas propagam-se em uma mesma direção ao longo de uma corda tensa e acontece interferência. As ondas tem o mesmo comprimento de onda e propagam-se com a mesma velocidade. A amplitude de cada onda é 9,7mm e há uma diferença de fase de 110º entre elas (a) Qual a amplitude da onda combinada resultante da interferência das duas ondas? (b) Qual deveria ser o valor da diferença de fase para que as amplitudes da onda combinada e de suas componentes fossem iguais?(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) a) 2ym |cós(variação de delta/2)| = 2 (9,7mm)|cos (110º/2)| = 11,1mm b)2ym|cós(variação de delta/2)| for igual a ym 2|cós(variação de delta/2) = 1 variação de delta = 2/cós(1/2) 120º 6) Um motor coloca-se em movimento a corda com uma freqüência de 120 hz. A corda tem comprimento L= 1,2m e sua massa especifica linear é 1,6 g/m para qual valor deve-se ajustar a força de tração para se obter o padrão de movimento com quatro laços?(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) F = 4L2 f2M/ n2 F = 4(1,2)2x 120x120x0,0016/16 = 8,3 7) Uma corda de violino preparada para tocar um lá (440) tem comprimento de 0,34m (a) Quais os três maiores comprimentos de onda correspondestes que irão alcançar os ouvidos do ouvinte?(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) Lambida 1 = 2L/1= 2x0,34 = 0,68 Lambida 2 = 2L/2 = 0,34 Lambida 3 = 2L/3 = 0,23 V = lambida x f = 440 x 0,68 = 299 No ar a velocidade de onda é 343 m/s Lambida (ar) = lambida (corda) x V(ar) / V(corda) = lambida(corda) = 1,15lambida (corda) Comprimentos de onda no ar Lambida 1 = 0,78 Lambida 2 = 0,39 Lambida 3 = 0,26 8) O período de um disco com 10,2 cm de raio, oscilando com pequenas amplitudes em torno de um eixo que passa pela sua borda é medido e vale 0,784s . Durante o valor de g a , aceleração da gravidade , neste local.(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) T= 2 pi raiz (3R/2G) G= 6 (pi)2R/ T2 G = 6 (pi)2 (0,102)/(0,784)2 = 9,83 9) O cloro natural consiste em dois isótopos: 35Cl com 76% de abundancia relativa e massa atômica de 34,96u e 37Cl , com 24% de abundancia relativa a massa atômica de 36,96u(a) Qual a massa reduzida da molécula de HCl quando ela for constituída de 35Cl e quando ela for constituída de 37Cl? A freqüência de vibração de uma molécula de HCl é de 8,5x 1013Hz. Admitindo-se que o HCl se comporte como um oscilador com dois corpos, obtenha a constante elástica k efetiva.(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) a)M = m1m2 / m1+m2 = 1 x 36,96/ 1+36,96 = 0,981u b)k = 4(pi)2 f2m = 4(pi)2 x 8,5 x 1013 x 0,98 x 1,66 x 10-27= k = 460 N/m 10) Um oleo, com massa especifica de 0,96 x 103 na temperatura ambiente, é forçado a fluir no interior de uma tubulação de seção transversal circular, atravez de uma bomba que mantem uma pressão manométrica de 950 Pa. A tubulação possui um diâmetro de 2,6cm e um comprimento de 65 cm. Óleo que sai da extremidade aberta da tubulação a pressão atmosférica é coletado após 90 s, foi acumulado uma massa total de 1,23kg . Qual o valor do coeficiente de viscosidade do óleo a esta temperatura?(contribuição de Carlos Eduardo Mandai) Dm/dt = 1,23/90 = 0,0137kg/s N = ro x pi R4 x (variação da pressão) / 8 x (dm/dt) x L = N = 0,96 x 103 x pi x (0,013)4 x 950 / 8 x (0,137) x 0,6 Categoria:Boa